The One Where Ross And Rachel Take a Break
by RossAndRachelForever10
Summary: Starts when Ross and Rachel take a break but without all the drama. Will try to update weekly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this starts when Rachel tells Ross they should take a break but without the whole Chloe and Mark thing. I'm still not sure where this will lead but for right now they will probably break up at least for a little while. Please read and review! :)**

"No. A break from us."

Rachel's words kept repeating in Ross's head as he left her a apartment. _A break from us...from us...break from us. _How could she want to take a break? So what if their relationship hadn't been like it was before she had met Mark and got a new job? Just thinking Mark's name made Ross jealous. And angry. And mad.

Ross kept thinking about it the whole time he walked to his apartment. He had briefly thought about going to hang out with Joey, Chandler, and Chloe, the girl from the copy place. But he decided against it. Who knows what stupid thing he could do if he hung out with them? Instead when he got home he took a shower and climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Rachel had watched Ross leave. He had looked so sad and heart broken. But she knew she had done the right thing. Ross's jealousy about Mark was a little ridiculous. Mark was just a friend and a coworker. She never once thought about dating Mark. Sure he was good looking but her heart belonged to Ross. Or at least it had.

She was just about to head for the shower and then to bed when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi. It's Mark," said Mark on the other end.

Rachel was a bit disappointed. She had hoped it would be Ross calling to apologize. "Oh."

Mark could sense the disappointment. "What? Is it my breath?"

"No. Sorry, I just thought you were somebody else. Hi!" Rachel laid down on the couch. All of a sudden she was very tired.

"Hi. Well, look, I was just gonna leave a message. Isn't tonight your big anniversary dinner?" asked Mark.

"Yeah, well, ummm..." She trailed off. She couldn't say why she had broken up with Ross. Then Mark asked if he could come over. "I'm sorry but that wouldn't be a good idea, Mark. Look, I need to go. It's been a long day and I'm tired. Goodbye, Mark." And she hung up and headed for the shower. After a long hot shower she put on her pajamas and crawled into bed falling asleep instantly.

* * *

The next morning when Rachel came out of the bathroom she found Monica in the kitchen making some kind of fruit drink.

"Hey," said Monica as she added some fruit to the blender.

"Hey," said Rachel hoping she didn't sound sad.

Luckily Monica didn't notice. "How was the the big anniversary dinner?" she asked.

"Well, we never actually got to dinner."

"Ohh, nice."

Rachel shook her head. "No, we kinda broke up instead." Barely twelve hours later and she hated admitting it.

"What?" exclaimed Monica accidently hitting the power button on the blender resulting in a mess everywhere.

Rachel looked up. "God, Monica it's on the ceiling."

"That's okay this is more important than fruit," Monica paused angrily looking at the ceiling, "on my ceiling! You broke up?"

Rachel shrugged. "Yeah, but it's okay because when Ross left, Mark called."

Monica groaned. "Oh no!" She sat down at the table and motioned for Rachel to do the same.

"Relax, Mon, nothing happened. He asked to come over but I said no." Rachel felt tears sting her eyes. "I just want to know what's bothering Ross."

"Well what did he say last night?" asked Monica still glancing at the fruit mixture on her ceiling. She really needed to clean it right away.

Rachel sighed. "He said he felt like he never had a girlfriend anymore because I work too much. Then he asked if it had anything to do with Mark."

Monica wasn't sure how to put it. In a way she could see Rachel's side but she also understood Ross's side. "Honey, think about it from Ross's side. Lately you've been working late and blowing off dates you two planned. And that makes him feel unwanted. And then you say you're with Mark and he feels like you don't want to be his girlfriend."

Rachel groaned. Of course it all came down to Ross being jealous. But she was at a new job doing what she loved. Couldn't he be happy for her? She cleared her throat. "I-I guess I don't understand."

"Okay, think of it this way. Say Ross had to work late at the museum but he had to work late with a hot coworker. And instead of going out with you he's working late with her," explained Monica. "How would you feel?"

"I-I, well, I'd probably be jealous," said Rachel after thinking about it for a minute. Suddenly, it became clear. Of course Ross was jealous and he had a right to be. She should've been spending less time at work and more letting Ross know that he was the one she wanted.

As she got ready for work a few minutes later she called Ross to tell him that she was coming over before work so they could talk. She just hoped he would understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Don't worry I'll eventually have Ross and Rachel together. If I had it my way they never would have taken so long to get back together. :) Sorry if it's a little long. Next chapter will be what happened in Monica's bedroom. **

Ross woke up feeling groggy unable to remember what happened the night before. But suddenly the events from last night rushed back. It had been his and Rachel's anniversary and since she had to work he had decided to bring dinner to her. But Rachel kicked him out of her office and when she got home they had a huge fight and broke up.

Ross took a shower and got dressed and headed for the kitchen. Just then the phone rang but he let the answering machine get it. As he was getting some coffee Rachel's voice spoke out. "Ross are you there?" She paused. "I guess if you're listening you should know that I'd like to talk about what happened last night. So I'm going to stop by around eight so we can talk."

Ross stared at his machine that was now indicating that he had a new message. He glanced at the clock and saw he had a few minutes until Rachel got there. _I wonder what she wants, _he thought. He hoped she had changed her mind about the break up. Soon there was a knock at the door and when he opened it Rachel was standing there.

"Hey," said Ross standing aside and letting her in. They went over to the couch to sit down. "So, uh, you said you wanted to talk."

Rachel nodded. "Yes. Yes I did." She paused searching for the right words. "So last night. What you said about feeling like you didn't have a girlfriend. You were right."

Ross looked at her. "I was?" He was surprised she admitted he was right about something. That was a first.

"Yes. I should've been spending more time with you and I'm sorry. I guess I thought you would understand since I'm at a job doing something I love."

"I did. I did understand. But it seemed like you had to work late every night and with Mark."

Rachel nodded. At least he did understand part of it. "I know and I'm sorry. I guess last night made it worse. I realize now that you were trying to bring dinner to me since I couldn't make it to dinner." She paused. He wasn't going to like this part but right now it was the right thing to do. "But I still think we need to break up. I'm sorry." Rachel gathered her stuff and looked at Ross. "You can stop by later for your stuff." And then she left.

Ross sat there. He should've gone after her and asked what she meant by that but he was too shocked to move.

* * *

Later that morning Phoebe entered Monica and Rachel's apartment carrying a large box. She had heard about Ross and Rachel's break up and hoped they'd find a way to work together. After all they were meant to be together and everyone knew that. Monica was mopping the ceiling from the accident earlier that morning.

"Hey!" said Phoebe.

"Hey," answered Monica.

"Hey, why are you mopping your ceiling?" Phoebe and everyone else knew Monica liked everything neat and perfect and clean but this was taking it too far.

"Oh, there's banana on it." Monica continued to clean her ceiling.

"Wow. I have the spirit of an old Indian woman living in mine," Phoebe commented.

Monica ignored the comment and changed the subject. "So then you know?" she asked referring to the breakup of Ross and Rachel.

Phoebe nodded sadly. "The mailman was downstairs so brought up your mail."

"Oh, good. Thanks."

"Now what is Fabutec?" asked Phoebe, curious about what Monica could have ordered.

Monica looked nervous. "Okay. All right don't judge me too much okay? Um, but, I saw this infomercial and um I swear to you I have never bought anything on TV before, except for this mop. But there was this stuff on leg waxing, it just looked so amazing..."

"Waxine!" exclaimed Phoebe. She too had seen the infomercial and wanted to try it. She and Monica opened the box together.

"Yes! Have you seen it?" asked Monica, excited.

"Oh it's incredible. I so want to be a Waxine girl!"

"I know!"

"God. Do you think it really doesn't hurt? Cause how can you do that?" asked Phoebe.

"Hello! Organic substance recently discovered in the depths of the rain forest!" said Monica as if it could be anymore obvious.

"They have the best stuff in there," replied Phoebe.

* * *

Later, Monica and Phoebe were in Monica's room sitting on the bed. They had just applied the wax to their legs and Phoebe was reading the instructions. "After applying the Waxine and linen strips to leg number one," she began to read.

"Did that!" said Monica.

Phoebe continued, "Grasp one of the linen strips by its 'easy grab tab' and pull it off in one quick pain free motion."

"Okay," said Monica. She pulled off the strip and screamed. It definitely was not pain free. "Ow! Ow-oh-oh!"

"Was it not pain free?" asked Phoebe, now afraid to try it.

"No. It was painful. Oh my God they should call it Pain-zine now with a little wax." Monica wasn't sure if she could now finish the leg waxing it was so painful.

Phoebe didn't believe her. "Huh, well, the girls in the satin nighties on the commercial don't seem to think it's that bad."

"That's because their nerves are probably deadened from being so stupid. But hey, y'know if you don't believe me, please, be my guest."

Phoebe decided to try just to see what it was like. Monica was probably wrong. So Phoebe removed a strip and also screamed. "Ow-ow-ow-ow! Oh my God!" Monica was so right. It really was painful.

"Now, aren't you glad we didn't start with the bikini strips?" Monica asked, glad that Phoebe agreed with her.

* * *

Ross could barely think straight. He felt like he was just barely going through the motions of his day. The first thing he was going to ask Rachel later was why she was being so adamant about their break up. All he had to do was wait until this afternoon when he would see her to get his stuff back.

* * *

Monica and Phoebe decided to just suck it up and remove the rest of the wax strips from their legs. But they kept screaming resulting in Chandler and Joey rushing in. Chandler had a tea kettle in one hand and Joey had a pan.

Phoebe looked at them. "We're all right."

"It's okay, it's okay," said Monica, more to herself then to the guys.

"We're all right," repeated Phoebe.

"We were just waxing our legs," explained Monica.

"Off?" exclaimed Chandler. He had thought they were being attacked or something.

"For your information this happens to be a pain like no man will ever experience," Phoebe told them.

"Yeah, well, I don't think you can make that statement unless you've been kicked in an area that God only meant to be treated nicely," said Chandler.

Joey nodded. "Yeah, I-I think that women just have a lower threshold of pain than men, that's all. I mean, come on it's just a little wax."

"Oh, yeah? Come here," said Phoebe. She put some wax on Joey's arm and covered it with a strip.

"Oh, that's mature," said Chandler sarcastically.

"Okay, fine, so now what? I just pull it off?" asked Joey.

"Uh, huh," said Phoebe amused by all of it.

"That's right," agreed Monica.

Joey laughed, not believing that it would be that painful. But when he pulled the strip off he tried not to cry out in pain since it really was painful. Next time it would be Chandler's turn.

* * *

Ross decided to meet Rachel at her apartment at lunch time instead of waiting all day and had called her and she readily agreed. When they entered the apartment he closed the door and turned to her. "I want to know what you meant this morning when you said you still wanted to break up."

Rachel sighed. "I meant that we should still break up. We-sorry, you, have issues to work on." Until Ross could work on his jealousy she wasn't sure she could be with him right now.

"What issues?" demanded Ross.

"Your jealousy issues, Ross. I mean, really? Mark? He was seeing someone!

Ross laughed. "Could've fooled me!

Rachel glared at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She headed to her room and grabbed the box of Ross's things.

Ross blinked. "J-just that he was always around every time you worked late!"

"And that is exactly why I can't be with you right now! Your jealousy is driving me insane! And all those gifts you sent me! What were you trying to do?"

Ross winced. He knew later that the gifts he had sent a few weeks ago had been too much. "I guess they were too much but I only wanted to show you that I love you. Chandler said-," he trailed off.

"Chandler said? What, did he tell you to send me those gifts to show how much you care? Or was it to make Mark see that I was with someone?"

"N-n-no. Well, maybe."

Rachel groaned. "Oh my God! Ross, Mark already knew I was with you! I told him the day I met him!." Rachel had had enough. "I think you should just go. I can't stand to look at you now. You are not the same guy I fell in love with."

"Rach, c'mon, we can work this out," Ross pleaded. "We're good together. You know that."

Rachel shook her head. She had tears in her eyes and couldn't hold them back. "No, Ross. Nothing you can say or do will change my mind."

"Look there's got to be a way to work past this, okay?" Ross took hold of one of her arms. "I can't imagine my life without you. Without, without these arms, and your face, and this heart. Your good heart Rach, and, and," he couldn't finish. He got down on his knees and hugged her not wanting to let go.

"No. I can't, you're a totally different person to me now. I used to think of you as somebody that would never, ever hurt me, ever." Rachel was crying too.

"But this can't be it."

"Then how come it is?" asked Rachel.

Ross stood and headed for the door. He turned around hoping she would say something. Tell him not to go that she did want to work it out. But she did none of those things. So he left and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one starts with what was going on in Monica's bedroom during the break up. Please read and review! And don't worry Ross and Rachel will get back together. They just to need work out their issues :) And sorry for the long update. I want Ross to date Emily but I'm thinking that he won't end up marrying her like he did in the show. Enjoy!**

Monica, Chandler, Joey and Phoebe were in Monica's room. Joey had just pulled the wax strip off and was whimpering in pain. "That was so not painful," he lied.

Chandler was trying not to laugh. "Dude, you should see your face. You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Monica laughed. "Hurts doesn't it?"

"No!" said Joey. "Maybe just a little." He turned to Chandler. "It's your turn."

Chandler was about to respond when they heard the apartment door open and close. All four of them moved to Monica's door to listen to Ross and Rachel's conversation. When Ross said that Chandler had told him to send those gifts to Rachel, Chandler winced.

Monica hit him on the head. "You told Ross to send all those gifts to Rachel?!" she exclaimed hitting him again. "Rachel wasn't happy about that!"

Chandler backed away from Monica. "I told him to send gifts to her at work. But I didn't tell him to send the gifts to her in one day!"

"Oh like that's any better!" said Monica angry at Chandler now.

A while late the four of them were relaxing on Monica's bed and since Ross and Rachel were in the other room fighting they were stuck until either Ross or Rachel or both left.

Phoebe asked the dreaded question. "They're gonna get through this, aren't they?"

"Yeah, come on, it's Ross and Rachel, they've got to," said Chandler trying not to think about the worst.

"What if they don't?" asked Monica. That was the other dreaded question and no one knew how to answer.

About an hour later they all noticed how quiet it was in the other room. "They've been quiet a long time," said Phoebe.

"Maybe she killed him?" asked Joey.

"Let's go," said Chandler.

In the living room they found that Ross had left and that Rachel was asleep on the couch. Everyone except for Monica left to go home and Monica covered Rachel with a blanket before going back to her room and hoping that somehow Rachel would forgive Ross soon. The breakup was going to take a toll on their friendship.

* * *

The breakup was really had on Ross and Rachel and all the others. That first week they couldn't stand to be around each other. But when Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler, and Monica got stranded on the side of the road on their way to go skiing Ross had to come get them. Rachel hadn't been too pleased and neither had Ross but Phoebe made them realize that the breakup was also affecting her, Monica, Chandler, and Joey. And Ross and Rachel realized that even though they were no longer together they could at least be friends. A couple weeks later Rachel agreed to go out with Mark but told him she couldn't date him because it felt too weird.

Then during the summer they all went to the beach for a few days. Rachel was jealous when Ross's new girlfriend Bonnie showed up and somehow Rachel convinced Bonnie to shave her head again. Ross broke up with Bonnie after he and Rachel had kissed but when he talked to Rachel she decided it wasn't the right time and they both needed to work on their jealousy.

* * *

_A few months later_

Monica and Rachel had just moved across the hall into Joey and Chandler's apartment. The four of them had played a game to see who knew the others more and the guys had won. Monica and Rachel had lost because they didn't know what kind of job Chandler actually had.

At the moment Monica was unpacking her boxes and talking to Phoebe about Phoebe's pregnancy.

"Oh, hey, Mon, do you still have your old blouses and dresses from high school?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, I think, they're around here somewhere. Why?" asked Monica.

"Well it's just that maternity clothes are so expensive."

Rachel walked in then home from work and not at all happy. "Hey Rach! I made a pile of your stuff on this side of the room. If you could just," began Monica right as Rachel tossed her purse onto her side, "throw your purses at it."

"Bloomingdale's eliminated my department!" said Rachel. Phoebe gasped in surprise at the news.

Monica was also surprised. "Oh my God! Are you out of a job?"

"No, but they stuck me in personal shopping, which is just a _huge _step down!" complained Rachel.

"Personal shopping?" questioned Phoebe. "What is that? like where you walk around with snooty people and tell them what to buy?"

"Uh huh," answered Rachel.

"That sounds great!" said Phoebe.

Joey walked in and went straight to the fridge. "Hey!"

"Um, excuse me we switched apartments. You can't eat our food anymore, that gravy train has ended." Now that Monica didn't have here apartment she wasn't going to put up with all the food stealing.

"There's gravy?" Joey looked at her.

"If you have the big apartment you have to deal with people coming over all the time. That fridge has got to be stocked, okay. That's your department," said Monica taking the turkey leg Joey was eating.

Joey then climbed onto the counter to search the top of the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" asked an annoyed Monica.

"I think I left a doughnut up here."

* * *

Rachel was not enjoying her new job and had just left a message for Monica saying she was quitting but when her boss told her she had a customer and a really cute guy walked in all the reasons Rachel wanted to quit left her head.

"Hi!" greeted Rachel. Okay now she might enjoy her job better.

"Hi, I'm Joshua," said the customer.

"Hi, Joshua, I'm Rachel Green," said Rachel.

Joshua then went on to explain that his ex-wife had burned all his clothes and that he now needed a whole new wardrobe. Rachel readily agreed and kept thinking that she would have fun now.

After work Rachel went to Joey's and Chandler's declaring that she loved her job. She told everyone about how she met Joshua and got to dress him up and how much fun she had. She could tell Ross was jealous especially when he got Joshua's name wrong but she wasn't going to let it bother her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter yay! Good news Ross and Rachel get together again in the next couple chapters so be patient with me. I just don't know what I should put in chapter six so if you have suggestions tell me! Now on to the show.**

A few days later the gang was in the apartment formerly known as Monica and Rachel's talking about Joey's upcoming fishing trip. Chandler walked in all depressed. He still couldn't believe Kathy had dumped him for someone else.

"You don't have to stop having fun just because I'm here," said Chandler as he walked towards the bathroom with the chick and duck in tow. "Kathy didn't cheat on all of you." He looked at Joey. "Well, except you."

Monica had watched Joey the whole time and felt bad for him. She hated seeing him this upset. "Hey, Joey, I don't think you should leave Chandler alone. I mean it's only been a few days since he and Kathy broke up. Maybe you could go fishing next week?"

"Look, there's nothing I can do for him," said Joey. "He's still in his sweatpants, that's still Phase one, y'know? I'll be back for Phase Two, I would never miss Phase Two."

"What's Phase Two?" asked Monica.

"Gettin' drunk and going to a strip club," explained Joey.

"How does that help Chandler feel better?" asked Rachel.

"Because there are naked ladies there!" said Ross, as if it was obvious. Of course the girls wouldn't understand.

"And that helps him get to Phase Three: picturing yourself with other women," continued Joey.

"There are naked ladies there too," said Ross.

Joey nodded agreeing, "Yeah."

The bathroom door opened and the chick and the duck came out with Chandler saying, "Would you give me one minute?! Please!" And then the door closed again.

* * *

Later that day, Rachel was at work helping Joshua. Her boss Mr. Waltham came in and pulled her aside. He told her that his niece was visiting from London and asked Rachel if she would so kindly take his niece to see the opera. She of course agreed, just to be nice and to get on her boss's good side. But then right before Joshua left, he told Rachel about a new club opening up that night and asked her if she wanted to come. And of course she said yes without stopping to think. Now she wasn't sure what to do. Go out with Joshua or take her boss's niece to the opera? Of course the right thing would be to take her boss's niece to the opera like she promised but she couldn't turn down Joshua now that he finally asked her out. Kind of. _Maybe Monica will know what to do, _thought Rachel on her way home that evening.

"Hey," said Rachel entering her old apartment.

"Hey," said Ross, happy to see her.

Rachel spotted her best friend. "Hey, Monica!"

Monica knew that tone. It meant that Rachel had a problem and needed help or advice or both. "What's the matter?"

Rachel then explained her situation with Joshua and her boss's niece. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know sweetie," said Monica.

"No! Help me!" begged Rachel.

"I can't, I have to work!"

"Phoebe!" said Rachel, spotting her other best friend.

"I would but I get my morning sickness in the evening," said Phoebe.

The next couple minutes involved Rachel begging Phoebe and Monica, and then begging Ross. There was no way that Ross was going to go out with some girl he had never met. He hadn't dated anyone since Bonnie. Especially since these days he kept comparing every woman he saw to Rachel. Then Mr. Waltham's niece Emily showed up. Rachel started to say how she couldn't go but before she could finish Emily got mad and stormed out. But Rachel went out after her and told her the plans for that night then she watched as Ross and Emily got into a cab together and was slightly jealous.

* * *

Ross ended up enjoying his evening with Emily. For once he didn't compare her to Rachel. The opera was fun and they went out for coffee. Then Emily mentioned that it would be fun to drive up to Vermont on a whim and that's exactly what they did.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Ross and Rachel kind of get together in this one, but the next chapter they will definitely be together. If there is anything you would like to see in chapter six, please tell me! Enjoy!**

Ross enjoyed his time with Emily over the next few weeks. She was fun and outgoing and funny and he had fun with her and did things he never would have done before such as play a game of rugby. He hated dropping her off at the airport and seeing her leave so one weekend when she was there he proposed to her, and crazy enough she agreed. Now the wedding was in a month. The first week was sending out the invitations. He made one for all his friends including Rachel, but he wasn't sure if he would send it. But in the end he sent it. But he was disappointed when she said she wouldn't go and that she would stay with Phoebe since Phoebe was due any day now.

So Ross, Chandler, Joey and Monica went to London. Ross was oblivious to the fact that Monica and Chandler kept acting weird around each other and of course Joey never noticed. Ross was glad when Rachel showed up right before the ceremony and told him that she was happy for him.

Ross was looking at Emily and repeating the lines from the minister, but all he could think about was how it should be Rachel standing there. "I Ross, take thee Rachel," he said. Did he just say Rachel's name? Boy was he in trouble now.

The minister looked from Ross to Emily. "Shall I go on?"

Emily looked into Ross's eyes and saw what she feared the most. Ross was still in love with Rachel. Emily looked at the minister and shook her head. "No. Don't go on. The wedding is off. I'm sorry." And then she left.

Ross watched her go and wasn't sure what to do. He stayed there as all the guests left and it was just the five of them. Rachel came up to him.

"I'm so sorry Ross. You don't deserve this," said Rachel.

Ross sat down. "What do I do?"

Monica sat down beside him and put her arm around him. "Well, I can tell you what you're _not _going to do. You're not going to go after her."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she's not good enough for you Ross. I mean, come on, she never liked me. You can't marry someone who doesn't get along with your friends."

"I guess you're right," said Ross standing up. "I'm heading back to the hotel. Chandler? Joey?"

"Sorry, man, I've got plans with a bridesmaid," said Joey before he left.

"Yeah, I've got plans to-uh watch a movie," said Chandler also leaving.

"So do I!" said Monica following Chandler.

"Rach?" asked Ross.

Rachel hesitated, then shrugged. "Okay, sure, why not?" Then she followed Ross out of the church and back to the hotel where they spent the night watching movies and talking.

* * *

The next day when Chandler, Monica and Joey got home, Phoebe just knew that Joey had eaten meat and that Monica had had sex. But Monica quickly convinced Phoebe that she was wrong before Joey caught on. Then Phoebe and Joey left and Monica turned to Chandler. "Well, we certainly are alone." Then she thanked him for that night in London and how she was only feeling bad that night. And Chandler also thanked her before leaving. Then just as quickly he came back.

"I'm still on London time. Does that count?" he asked.

"That counts!" said Monica excitedly.

"Oh good!" said Chandler, as he kissed her.

* * *

Back in London Ross and Rachel were waiting for a flight back home when they announced the flight to Athens. Ross looked at Rachel. "Y'know, I still have the tickets to Athens," he told her. "You, uh, you wanna go?"

Rachel hesitated not sure what to say. "I don't know. That was supposed to be your honeymoon."

"Come on, it'll be great. We can lay on the beach, talk, tour the city. Besides, it'd be great to go with a friend," Ross said trying to convince her to go.

Rachel smiled. "Okay, let's go."

So they grabbed their things and boarded the plane. Both were thinking the same thing, that there was no one else they would rather spend time with right now than each other. They grinned at each other as the plane took off.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry that the last two chapters were short but this one is going to be a bit longer. Reviews make me happy. And if you have anything you want to see in upcoming chapters, tell me. I'll gladly take suggestions. And sadly I don't own Friends...wish I did though. **

As soon as the plane landed in Athens Ross and Rachel headed for the hotel. "It's under Geller," Ross told the receptionist at the front desk.

"Ah, yes, the newlyweds," said the woman. "You have the Honeymoon Suite."

Rachel started to say no, that they were not married and couldn't have the Honeymoon Suite, but Ross cut in. "Thank you."

"Enjoy your stay. And congratulations." She handed them the key and Ross and Rachel headed for the elevators.

Once inside the elevator Rachel turned to Ross. "So what? We pretend to be married? And I have to answer to the name 'Emily'?" she asked him.

Ross shook his head. "No, we don't pretend to be married. And you do not have to answer to _her _name. They don't know that information. This was easier than trying to switch rooms last minute."

"Oh," was all Rachel could say.

The next couple days were spent touring the city and relaxing on the beach. There was one day where it rained so they spent the day in the suite watching movies. Flipping through the channels Ross looked over at Rachel next to him on the couch. "So why did you come to London?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you showed up right before the ceremony. There must be a reason."

Rachel shook her head. "Nope, no reason," she lied. "Hey, you wanna order room service?" She didn't want to talk about her reason for going to London last minute, not so soon after Ross's almost marriage to _her._

"Rach, come on. You can tell me why you really came," said Ross, turning off the TV.

"I-I-I can't," stammered Rachel.

"Sure you can."

Rachel sighed in frustration. He wasn't going to let it go was he? "Okay, fine! I came to tell you that you couldn't marry Emily! There, you happy?" Well that was partly the truth, right?"

"No, because I know that's not the real reason," said Ross, standing up and facing her.

"Okay, I um, I also wanted to say that I still love you Ross." Rachel couldn't look at him so she spoke to the floor. "Seeing you with her hasn't been easy. I was stupid to break up with you the way I did. I honestly thought it would be best for us, but now I know it wasn't. I'm so sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry I ruined your wedding."

"Rach, you didn't ruin my wedding. Honestly, if you hadn't come I still would've said your name," admitted Ross, moving closer to her. "I never loved Emily the way I loved you. The way I _still _love you."

Rachel stood and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I've been so jealous. I'd see you with her and think about all the good times we had and how it should be me and now it's too late."

"No, Rach, it's not too late. We can't go back but we can move forward together," said Ross.

"So this means we're back together?" she asked.

"If that's what you want," he answered.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "It's what I want."

"Then we're back together," he said, kissing her, and grinning.

After a minute Rachel pulled away. "Let's not tell anyone yet."

"Okay," agreed Ross, pulling her down onto the couch and continuing to kiss her.

* * *

The next couple days were spent having fun and talking about their relationship. They both promised that they would communicate more and be honest with each other. After a week they flew back home to New York. On the cab ride back to her and Monica's apartment, Rachel turned to Ross. "Now, remember, no one can know yet."

"Rachel, I know," said Ross for the thousandth time.

"Good, when we get back do not act suspicious."

"I promise."

"Thank you," said Rachel.

Walking into the apartment the two of them tried not to act too suspicious. "Hi!" said Rachel when she and Ross walked through the door.

"Hey!" greeted everyone, glad to see their friends back.

"How was Greece?" asked Monica.

"Oh, it was so amazing," said Rachel happily. "We stayed in the nicest hotel, and the beach was nice as were the people. I'm telling you when I get married that's where I wanna go." She carried her bags to her room and came back out.

"That's great! I'm glad you had a good time. What about you Ross?" asked Monica.

"W-w-what?" stammered Ross, caught off guard.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah, yeah it was great," he answered. "I, uh, I better get home." And then he left.

Phoebe looked at Rachel. "I bet you had a great time in London, too."

Rachel shrugged. "Eh, it was okay. Kinda rainy. But I'm glad I went."

Then Chandler announced he had to get to work, as he got ready to leave he gave Monica kiss. Then realizing what he had done he kissed Rachel and Phoebe as well so it wouldn't seem suspicious. But of course Rachel and Phoebe thought it was weird as did Monica.

That evening, Monica was waiting for Chandler when he finally walked into her apartment. Keeping their relationship a secret was going to be harder than she thought. "What took you so long?" she asked him.

"I got caught up at work, but I'm quitting tomorrow!" he joked.

"Oh, good." They started kissing but it ended quickly as soon as Rachel, Phoebe and Joey walked in.

"So, thanks for having me over," said Chandler to Monica. Then once again he kissed Phoebe and Rachel.

Joey moved out of the way saying, "See ya!" as Chandler went across the hall. "What the hell was that?!" he asked once Chandler was gone.

"Probably some, y'know European goodbye thing he picked up in London," answered Monica.

"That's not European!" exclaimed Rachel. She wasn't sure what was going on with Chandler but she didn't like it.

"Well, it felt French," said Phoebe.

* * *

That night Ross and Rachel went out. Rachel was glad Monica had been out doing laundry and that she didn't have to explain. Rachel was now telling Ross about Chandler's weird behavior. "And then he kissed me and Phoebe before he left for work!" she told him.

"That-that is weird," admitted Ross also wondering what was going on.

"Yeah, well, it happened twice! Tomorrow I'm having a talk with him.

The next morning at Central Perk everyone was telling Phoebe that they felt bad that she hadn't gone to London with them and that they were going to take her to Central Park for a day. But Phoebe did not like that idea so they let it go.

Just as Chandler was about to leave Rachel turned to him. "Hey, wait a sec there Mr. Kissey. Y'know, I've been meaning to talk to you about this whole little new European thing you got going on and I just need to tell you that it makes me very uncomfortable, and just, y'know, stop it!"

"I was just trying to bring a little culture to the group," said Chandler.

"That's fine, just don't bring it in my mouth," said Phoebe.

"Makes me wanna puke!" said Monica, causing Chandler to giver her his _Really? _look.

Later Ross and Joey told Phoebe that they decided to take her to Atlantic city and Phoebe got excited about that. When they were getting ready to go Phoebe's water broke and everyone got excited and headed downstairs to get a couple of cabs. Chandler and Monica took their time leaving. "I can't believe Phoebe's gonna have the babies!" said Monica. She was excited and happy but at the same time, a little jealous.

"I know it's beautiful Amazing!" said Chandler. Then he and Monica headed downstairs to get a cab.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another chapter finally! I've already written several more so all I need to do is post them. Read, review, and enjoy, not necessarily in that order! **

Phoebe got checked into the hospital and taken to a room. She felt like she waited for hours for her doctor until Ross and Rachel came and told her that her doctor had been injured and that there would be a new doctor. The gang was in and out all day, except for Joey (he had kidney stones) but the others spent their time going to visit either Joey or Phoebe.

After a few hours of being at the hospital, Ross and Rachel were in the waiting room and Rachel was watching all the new parents go by taking their little bundles of joy home. "I want a baby," she told Ross, realizing too late she she said it out loud.

"Really? You want a baby?" questioned Ross. "Do you know how to take care of a baby?"

"It can't be that hard! I've babysat Ben before!"

"Yeah, once, and he was like two then. Rach, a baby is a lot of work. It needs to be fed and changed a lot and you'd have to get up in the middle of the night to take care of a baby," Ross told her.

"Oh," said Rachel. She thought for a minute. Okay so she didn't want a baby _now _but she did one day. "Well, I meant I want a baby one day. Don't you?"

Ross thought for a minute. It would be nice to have a couple more kids with Rachel one day. "Yeah, that would be nice one day."

"Yeah, can't you picture it?"

Ross nodded. He could definitely picture it. "Yeah, yeah I can."

Later Rachel was in the room with Phoebe who was going on about how she wanted to keep one of the triplets. Rachel said there was no way that she would ask Frank and Alice if Phoebe could keep a baby.

"You wanna know something crazy?" Rachel asked her friend.

"What? Ooh," said Phoebe as a contraction came over her and she breathed through it.

"Well, I'd kinda like a baby myself." Rachel smiled.

"Ohh! Who with?" Phoebe saw Rachel's guilty expression. "Oh my God! Ross! It's Ross isn't it?"

Rachel nodded. "But you can not tell anyone about this! I don't want everyone finding out yet."

"Okay. I swear I won't tell anyone," promised Phoebe, breathing through another contraction. "So when did you get back together? Oh! Oh, was it when you two were in Greece?"

Again Rachel nodded. "I'm really happy, y'know? I mean it's Ross. We're meant to be together."

"Of course you are! You're lobsters!" said Phoebe, very excited that her lobsters were finally back together. She always told herself that if they hadn't gotten back together soon she would force them to talk to each other and make them see that they belong together.

Rachel never did understand the whole lobster thing but she agreed. She and Ross were meant to be together. Everyone knew that. It just took her a while to figure it out herself.

That night Phoebe gave birth to the triplets: one boy and two girls. She felt that bad that baby Chandler was a girl but it was too late to change her name. Although the baby could go by her middle name Anne when she was older. Everyone except Frank and Alice were in the room taking turns holding the babies.

"I think you're my favorite," cooed Monica to the baby girl she was holding.

"Which one do you have?" asked Phoebe.

Monica just smiled at the little girl she was holding. "I don't care."

"Hi!" said Rachel, entering the room. "Hey, hi. So, uh, Frank and Alice wanted me to tell you that they're still outside making phone calls." Rachel had tried asking Frank if Phoebe could keep a baby but she couldn't do it. She just knew Frank and Alice would want to keep all three children no matter how hard it might be.

"Did you talk to them about, y'know?" Phoebe asked her.

"Yeah, umm, no honey," said Rachel, feeling bad for her friend.

"Oh, it was a long shot. Hey, you guys, can I just have a second alone with the babies?"

"Yeah, sure, yeah," said everyone handing the babies over and leaving. And Phoebe proceeded to tell the babies a little goodbye speech.

Later everyone including Frank and Alice were now in the room admiring the babies.

"Phoebe, we are so proud of you! You're amazing!" said Monica.

"I know," answered Phoebe, quite proud too.

"So does it really hurt as bad as they say?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, you won't be able to take it," Phoebe told her.

"So, uh, now, that little Chandler turned out to be a girl what are they they gonna name?" asked Chandler.

"They're gonna call her Chandler."

"That's kind of a masculine name don't you think?"

"Works on you," said Phoebe. She smirked at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Wow! Please, read, enjoy, and review! And share ideas of what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters!**

Ross and Rachel weren't the only ones keeping their relationship a secret. Chandler and Monica were too. One morning Monica showed up at Chandler and Joey's at three in the morning. They started to kiss, but as soon as Joey came out of his room, they stopped.

"Monica? What time is it?" asked a very confused Joey.

"Uhh, nine," lied Chandler pushing the clock off the counter and into the sink.

"But it's dark out," said Joey, getting more confused.

"Well that's because you always sleep till noon silly!" said Monica. "This is what nine looks like!"

"I guess I'll get washed up then," said Joey, thinking that Monica and Chandler were acting really weird. "Watch that sunrise." He headed to the bathroom and closed the door.

"I'm really getting tired of sneaking around," complained Monica. It had been fun for a while but now it was boring.

"I know, me too, agreed Chandler. An idea popped into his head. "Hey! What if we went away for a whole weekend? We'd have no interruptions and we could be naked the entire time."

"All weekend? That's a whole lotta naked." The idea sounded good to Monica and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it first.

"Yeah, I can say that I have a conference and you can say you have a chef thing."

"Ohh, I've always wanted to go to this culinary fair that they have in New Jersey."

"Okay, y'know, you're not though. Let's go." Chandler started towards his bedroom.

"Wait! What about Joey?" asked Monica.

Chandler opened the door of the bathroom to reveal that Joey had fallen asleep.

* * *

Over at Monica and Rachel's, Ross and Rachel were in her room making out. "Y'know, Ross, while I enjoy sneaking around I'm afraid someone is going to find out," said Rachel.

"You mean, besides Phoebe?" Ross teased her. He knew about Phoebe finding out and had been okay with it.

"Well, yeah. Ohh, I know, how about we take a trip this weekend?"

"Hmm, that might work. Good thinking there, Green."

"And nice moves, Geller."

"I know what you like." Ross smirked at her before he went back to kissing her.

"Of course you do," replied Rachel returning the kiss.

* * *

The next morning Chandler, Joey and Phoebe were over at Monica's eating breakfast, discussing how Chandler had a conference in New Jersey and Monica had a culinary fair too. She was annoyed that he couldn't have picked a different state. Then Ross walked in saying hi and everyone said hi back.

"Is Rachel here? I gotta talk to her." Ross wanted to confirm their plans for the weekend.

"No, she's out shopping," answered Monica.

"Damn!"

"What's going on?" asked Chandler.

"Uh, oh it's just I have a paleontology conference in Vermont this weekend and I wanted to tell her," said Ross.

"Why?" asked Joey.

"Uh, because she's-she's my friend, and-and she should know."

"Again, I ask, why? What about us?!" asked Joey.

"I just told you!" exclaimed Ross.

"Oh," answered Joey.

"Hi, guys!" said Rachel entering the apartment. She had gotten some new clothes for her weekend away.

"Hi!" said Joey.

"Uh, hey," said Chandler.

"What's going on?" asked Rachel.

"Uh, we're flipping Monica's mattress," answered Chandler.

"So, I'm thinking basically, we pick it up and then we flip it," said Joey acting like they had just been talking about it.

"Yeah, that's better than my way," said Phoebe. Everyone agreed before heading to Monica's room.

Rachel turned to Ross after she asked the others to flip her mattress too. "Hey," she smiled at him.

"Hey, so uh, I have a paleontology conference in Vermont this weekend," said Ross. They had already discussed it before he had snuck out earlier that morning.

"That's cool, cause uh, I have a fashion show to go to in Connecticut," said Rachel.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Joey was going on about how he didn't want to get stuck in there like last time. "Joey, we're not going to get stuck in here again," Monica tried to tell him.

"We're not?" asked Joey.

Monica shook her head. "No, Chandler was being stupid and made up some excuse."

"Hey!" said Chandler, now offended.

"Well, it's true. We didn't need to come in here."

"Oh."

Monica leaned against the door. "I think they're talking about Rachel going away for the weekend now."

"Well, where's she going?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't know! Why don't you listen and find out!" said Monica.

"Better yet, let's go out there," said Phoebe.

So they went back out there and found Rachel crying. Her mom had written to her telling her that their dog had been hit and had died. "What's wrong?" asked Monica.

"It's Le Poo. He died!"

"I'm sorry, who?" asked Phoebe.

"My dog! He was hit by an ice cream truck."

"Your dog is named Le Poo? What kind of name is that?" asked Phoebe.

Rachel shook her head. "I gotta go pack. I have a fashion show to go to this weekend." She started for her bedroom.

"What, does everyone have a place to go this weekend?" asked Joey.

"What?" asked Rachel, turning around.

"Well, you have a fashion show, Ross and Chandler both have a conference, and Monica has a chef fair!"

"Culinary fair," corrected Monica.

"Right! What am I supposed to do?" asked Joey.

"Uh, Joe, Phoebe will still be here," said Chandler.

Joey shook his head. "What am I supposed to do about food? I can't come over here for an entire weekend!"

Monica sighed. "Joey, I will make you some lasagna's before I leave, okay?"

Joey smile, happy once more. "Thanks, Mon."


	9. Chapter 9

Friday, everyone except Joey and Phoebe left to go to their conferences. At the moment Joey and Phoebe were sitting on the couch at Central Perk enjoying some coffee.

"Man, I wish I had a conference to go to," said Joey.

"Joey, you're an actor," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, so?"

"Never mind." Phoebe was silent for a minute. "I miss being pregnant."

"You do?" asked Joey.

"Yeah. It was fun. Except for the big belly and swollen ankles and the morning sickness, and the mood swings." Phoebe paused. "Okay, I don't miss it. Next time, I'm adopting!"

Meanwhile the others were arriving at their destinations. Monica and Chandler arrived in Atlantic City and had just gotten to their room. "I can't believe it! We're here!" exclaimed Chandler.

Monica looked around and spotted her favorite thing about hotel rooms. "Ooh, chocolates on the pillows!"

"Oh, you should live with Joey. Rolo's everywhere," said Chandler.

"Come here," said Monica. She kissed him slowly before pulling away. "Okay, be right back." She headed for the bathroom to change.

"Hurry!" said Chandler, quickly getting ready.

In Connecticut, Ross and Rachel drove through a small town called Stars Hollow. "Well, this looks nice," commented Rachel as Ross pulled into the parking lot of the inn.

"Yeah, I found it online," said Ross helping her out of the car and getting their suitcases.

"Hi! Welcome to the Independence Inn. I'm Lorelai Gilmore, I'm the manager," said a very chipper brunette. "Oh, and this is Michel, our concierge." In a whisper she added, "He can be rude sometimes, but don't mind him." She smieled. "How can I help you?"

"Uh, I made a reservation the other day," said Ross. "It's, uh, under Geller."

"Ah yes. Room 210, here's your key," said the manager handing him the key. "Hey, aren't you from that show?"

"What show?" asked Rachel as they followed the brunette to their room.

"Oh, there's a show my daughter and I love. It's called _Life With Friends. _It's about a group of friends who like to spend their time between a coffee shop and their apartments in LA. You two look like a couple of the characters. Their names are Russ and Rachelle. They dated but they broke up and now Russ is married to his Irish girlfriend Erin. Oh, and his sister Monique is in a secret relationship with his best friend Carson. Isn't that romantic? And then there's Jimmy and Piper. They're so hilarious!" Lorelai stopped outside a room. "Well here's your room. I could swear you look exactly like those characters on the show."

"Well, we're not," said Rachel. "Although their lives sound so much like ours." She smiled at the manager. "Thank you so much." Then she followed Ross into the room and sat down on the bed. "Wow, that show sounds like us."

"Yeah, kinda creepy," agreed Ross.

"Hey, you don't think Monica and Chandler are dating do you?" asked Rachel.

Ross shook his head. "Of course not."

"You're right. Not in a million years would they ever date."

After getting settled, they decided to take a walk through the town. Ross took Rachel's hand and laced his fingers through hers. "You have no idea how happy I am that we're together again. I don't think I could stand not having you in my life," he told her.

"I must admit, I feel the same way too," agreed Rachel. She was glad he hadn't married Emily. She spotted a gazebo in the middle of town and pointed to it. "Wanna go sit?"

Ross nodded and they made their way over and sat down on one of the benches. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" he asked.

"Anything I guess."

"Or we could make out," teased Ross. He had missed everything about Rachel and couldn't get enough of her.

"That too," said Rachel, giggling.

Ross moved in closer and breathed in the smell of her coconut shampoo. He pressed his lips against hers and savored the taste of her cinnamon lip gloss. "Mmm, tastes like cinnamon," he whispered.

Rachel giggled and the kiss went deeper. After a few minutes she pulled away breathless and grinned. "I love this."

"I love this too," said Ross as he nuzzled her neck. "And I love you."

"I love you too," Ross," whispered Rachel. "You wanna go get something to eat and then go back to the room?"

Ross nodded and after eating supper at a diner that had the best coffe in the world the two of them went back to the inn and hurried up to their room. As soon as they closed the door Ross took Rachel into his arms as he kissed her and laid her down on the bed.

* * *

A few days after everyone had gotten back from their "conferences" the gang was hanging out at Monica and Rachel's. Joey already thought something weird was going on when he had gotten a phone call saying an eyelash curler had been found in Chandler's hotel room. Then when Monica asked to borrow Rachel's eyelash curler, Joey knew then that something was going on between his two friends. So Monica and Chandler confirmed to Joey that they were dating and made Joey promise not to tell anyone. Now Joey hoped he could keep this secret.


	10. Chapter 10

About a week after the "conferences", Ross was kicked out of the apartment he was going to move to. The apartment was Emily's cousin's so it made sense but he couldn't move back to his old apartment because it was now being rented out. "Hey," he said when he entered Central Perk and sat down with Joey and Chandler.

"Hey," answered Chandler while Joey hid the magazine he had been looking at.

"Emily's cousin kicked me out!" said Ross, frustrated. He had already told Rachel and she promised to look for some apartments for him.

"What?!" exclaimed Chandler.

"Why?" asked Joey.

"Well, when you're subletting an apartment from your fiance's cousin and then you don't get married, sometimes he wants his apartment back," said Ross. He didn't get why Emily's cousin couldn't just give him time to find a new apartment first. He now had to find a place to live by the end of the week.

"How can he do that? Didn't you sign a lease?" asked Chandler.

"Who needs a lease when it's family!" exclaimed Ross, clearly upset.

Joey got an idea. "Hey, you can stay with us! We'll take care of ya!"

"Oh yeah!" Chandler chimed in. "Absolutely! Anything you need man! But you have to promise me the second you are feeling better so that we can make fun of your hair!"

"Yeah," agreed Joey.

"You got it," said Ross.

"Okay."

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate this. All right, I'm gonna go get packing again," said Ross. "Man, I've been moving around so much, I'm beginning to feel like a nomad." Joey started laughing at that and Ross looked at Chandler. "What?"

"He thought you said gonad," explained Chandler as Joey started laughing again.

As Ross left he didn't even want to know. He figured it had something to do with the magazine Joey had hid. He made his way over to Bloomingdale's and went to Rachel's department.

"Hey!" said Ross, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, sweetie!" Rachel kissed him back. "Hey, so I think I found you an apartment!"

"So did I! I"m moving in with Joey and Chandler!"

"Ohh, that's even better! You'll be right across the hall! Yay!"

Ross nodded and grinned. "Yeah! I know! It's great. So, I was wondering if you come over and help me pack?"

"Of course!" Rachel thought for a minute. "Wait, shouldn't Monica help? She's better at this."

"No way. I want to be able to spend the evening with you." Ross kissed her. "Okay I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Rachel watched him leave and knew she was lucky to be with him again. Everyone deserved a second chance with the one they're meant to be with.

* * *

The next day Rachel and Monica were at Central Perk both enjoying a cup of coffee. "So where were you last night?" asked Monica.

"Oh, uh, Ross needed help packing his stuff to move in with Joey and Chandler," answered Rachel, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You helped him pack?" asked Monica.

"He asked me to."

"I'm his sister! I'm good at packing! I'm the packing queen!" exclaimed Monica. "Why did he not think to ask me?"

"I don't know, but if it makes you feel better I was the one who thought to ask you," said Rachel.

"No, that does not make me feel better!"

"Then ask him why, not me," sighed Rachel.

"Okay, I will!" exclaimed Monica. She was going to figure out one or another just what was going on with her brother. And with Rachel too.

* * *

That same day when Chandler and Joey walked into their apartment, there were boxes everywhere. Ross told them how much he appreciated them for letting him move in for a while. And then he told them he had taken the liberty to redo their answering machine greeting. Once Ross had gone back to the bathroom to put some stuff away Joey and Chandler both shared a look, wondering what they had just gotten themselves into.

* * *

Joey and Chandler's apartment was empty. At least that was what Monica thought when she walked in. She noticed that someone had piled the boxes into a fort. Probably Joey. "Ross?" she called out.

Ross popped up from his hiding place in his fort. "Yeah?"

Monica walked over and started hitting him. "How dare you?!"

"W-w-what?" asked Ross. What did he do wrong now?"

"You had Rachel help you pack!" she exclaimed. "And you didn't ask me!" She hit him again, this time a little harder. "I'm the packing queen!"

"Okay, see this is why I didn't ask you! You would've yelled at me for packing wrong!" Ross notice the anger on his sister's face. "But, but you can help unpack!"

Monica smiled, satisfied. "Okay! First, we need to get you a dresser! Oh, and storage containers!" Monica was getting excited. While she talked she pulled out a pad and a pen and started writing everything down.

Ross tuned her out and went back to playing in the fort.

* * *

Late that night or early that morning, Rachel snuck over to Joey and Chandler's to see Ross. "Hi!" she whispered, wrapping her arms around Ross and giving him a kiss.

"Hi," he whispered back.

"Are Joey and Chandler asleep?"

"Joey is, but Chandler snuck out to go somewhere about an hour ago." Ross started to kiss her, neither of them noticing that Joey had walked in on his way to the bathroom.

"Aw, man!" groaned Joey. First Chandler and Monica, now Ross and Rachel? Why was he the one always finding out about his friends secret relationships.

Rachel gasped. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Yeah," agreed Ross. "Rachel, uh, just came over to, uh, borrow something."

"Really?" asked Joey. "Couldn't it have waited till morning?"

"Okay, fine! This is what it looks like," said Rachel.

"So, you two are dating again?" asked Joey.

Ross nodded. "Yes, but you can not tell anyone! Especially Monica!" He knew Monica wouldn't be happy if she found out.

"No one else knows?" Joey was going to have a hard time keeping huge secrets from everyone.

"Well Phoebe knows," admitted Rachel. "But promise us that you will not tell Chandler or Monica!"

* * *

And was it difficult during the next few weeks. Joey couldn't tell anyone about Chandler and Monica and he couldn't tell Chandler or Monica about Ross and Rachel. But then Rachel found about about Chandler and Monica. Technically, he hadn't told her, she figured it out. Then Phoebe found out about Chandler and Monica and together Phoebe and Rachel devised a plan to get Chandler and Monica to confess their relationship. And then Ross moved into the Naked Guy's apartment and found out about Chandler and Monica. Now the only relationship he couldn't tell anyone about was Ross and Rachel's.


	11. Chapter 11

One winter morning, Joey and Phoebe were at Central Perk talking. It had been a couple weeks since Ross had moved into the Naked Guy's apartment and found out about Monica and Chandler's relationship.

"I'm so glad everyone knows about Monica and Chandler," said Joey. "That was one tough secret."

"Yeah, so is..." Phoebe trailed off. She couldn't tell anyone her secret either.

"Ross and Rachel? I caught them kissing a few weeks ago," admitted Joey.

"You knew?!" exclaimed Phoebe. "And you didn't tell me? I've been wanting to say something since I gave birth to the triplets!"

"You knew that long?"

Phoebe nodded. It felt good knowing Joey knew. "They got together in Athens."

"Who got together in Athens?" asked Monica as she and Chandler walked in.

"Uh, just some friends of mine," said Phoebe nervously. To Joey she whispered, "We will talk about this later."

"Has anyone seen Rachel?" asked Monica. "She never came home after her date last night."

"You know, it's weird, but I haven't seen Ross either," said Chandler. "I tried calling him earlier and no one answered."

But no one had an answer for where there friends were.

* * *

Later Monica was dusting the apartment like she did every other day. She was at the window cleaning when she noticed Rachel across the street at Ross's. Now she knew where her best friend was. The next time she walked by the window she saw Rachel and her brother making out.

"Oh my God!" Monica grabbed the phone dusting it as she called Chandler at work.

"Chandler Bing," answered Chandler.

"Ross and Rachel are dating!" Monica yelled into the phone.

"Who is this?"

"What?! 'Who is this?' Seriously?! It's me, Monica!" She didn't have time for Chandler's jokes.

"Oh, sorry, Mon, I didn't recognize you with all the yelling," joked Chandler.

"Chandler! This isn't funny! Ross and Rachel are back together!"

"And this upsets you because...?" Personally Chandler was glad Ross and Rachel were back together. He wasn't sure if he could handle another round of Ross wondering what it would be like with her.

"Do you not remember when they broke up?" asked Monica. She loved the idea of her brother with her best friend but she couldn't have them go through what they did last time.

"Vaguely."

"Chandler!" said Monica again.

"Okay, fine, I remember. But Mon, c'mon, it's Ross and Rachel. They've always been meant for each other. I believe if Rachel hadn't gone to London, Ross still would've said her name and wouldn't have married Emily," said Chandler.

Even though Monica hated to admit it, Chandler was right. Ross and Rachel did belong together. "I guess you're right," she sighed.

"Thanks. Now go talk to them. I know you're dying to. Bye."

"Okay! Bye!" Monica hung up the phone, grabbed her jacket and hurried over to Ross's. "Ross! Open up!" she said, banging on the door.

"Hey, Mon," said Ross, opening the door and letting his sister in. "What brings you here?" He had a feeling he knew the answer.

"I need to talk to you!" Monica pointed to Rachel. "And to you! Are you crazy? After everything that happened?!"

"Mon, it's okay," said Rachel, calmly. "We love each other. I'm not going to make the same mistakes as last time."

"And neither am I," said Ross, putting his arm around Rachel.

"Yes, but..." Monica had no comeback. She was happy for her brother and best friend. She just didn't want anything to happen that could break up their group of friends. "Are you sure it won't be like last time? I mean, c'mon, you two went through a lot last time."

"We're sure," answered Rachel.

Monica sighed. "Okay," she said. Then she grinned. "Oh! I'm so happy for you! I'm going to plan your wedding!" She could already see the details.

"Mon, don't rush us!" said Ross. "We've only been together for eight months!"

"Okay, but promise me I can plan it! Oh and I want to be godmother! I better start planning!" Monica rushed out in a hurry to start planning everything.

"Well, I think that went well," said Rachel sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah," agreed Ross. "You better be careful."

"Because she wan'ts to plan our wedding that won't happen for a while?" Rachel grinned. "I think I can handle her."

Ross nodded, pulling her close and kissing her. Before long they were headed towards the bedroom. Later they agreed it was good that Monica and Chandler now knew about them. It made it easier being around their friends and being able to flirt with each other without worrying someone would notice. A few weeks after everyone found out about them Monica and Chandler moved in together meaning Rachel had to move in with Phoebe. Rachel didn't mind. She missed living with Monica but she and Phoebe had fun too. They went running together (once Rachel got over the fact that Phoebe ran weird) and they even took a self defense class together. They had fun hiding and attacking Ross after their first self defense class.


	12. Chapter 12

The next couple weeks were crazy. Rachel or Phoebe on had left a flat iron on and the apartment had caught on fire. There wasn't much damage but they had to move out for repairs. So Phoebe moved in with Joey and Rachel moved in with Monica but then they switched. Right now Rachel was unpacking her stuff when Ross walked in.

"Hey." He gave her a kiss. "So, I don't know why I didn't think of this."

"Think of what?" asked Rachel.

"You moving in with me." Ross had thought about it since Rachel had moved in with Phoebe and he felt the time was right to take their relationship to the next level.

Rachel stopped what she was doing. "Move in with you?" she asked. "You and me, living together?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I think we're ready. But if you're not, that-that's fine." Ross really hoped she would agree. He thought it was weird for Rachel to live with Joey. He didn't mind, but he knew it would be better with Rachel living with him.

Rachel grinned. She had fun with Joey, but it felt weird. "I think that's a good idea."

"What's a good idea?" asked Joey walking in.

Rachel looked at him. "Uh, well, Joey, I'm going to move out."

"What? Why?" asked Joey.

"Because Ross and I are going to live together."

"Why?" he asked again. "I thought we were having fun!"

Rachel went over to him. "Oh, sweetie, we were, but I think it makes more sense. After all, Ross is my boyfriend."

"Oh," answered Joey. He knew it made sense but he still didn't want Rachel to leave. "Aw, man, now I need to find a new roommate!"

"Don't worry, Joe, you'll find someone," said Ross, patting him on the back. "How 'bout you help us move Rachel's stuff to my apartment?"

"Yeah, whatever, man," said Joey, grabbing a box and heading out the door.

As they were leaving they ran into Monica in the hall. "Where are you guys going?" she asked them.

"Rachel's moving in with Ross," replied Joey.

"Joey!" hissed Rachel, hitting him. She didn't need Monica trying to help them organize the apartment right now.

"What? You are!" exclaimed Joey, rubbing his arm. "That hurt!"

"You and Ross are moving in together?" asked Monica. She got excited. She could tell them how to organize the apartment. "Oh! This is great! Chandler, Phoebe and I will get the rest of your stuff and help you unpack. Before anyone could tell her no Monica was rushing upstairs to their apartments.

A while later, Monica was giving out instructions on where everything needed to go.

"Mon, I thought you were going to help!" said Rachel.

"I am helping!" said Monica.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, by telling us where everything goes!"

"Yeah, well, I'm helping you and Ross get more organized! Your closet is all neat and organized isn't it? And your room?"

Rachel nodded. She was grateful that Monica was so neat and organized. She was always able to find something if she needed it. "Yes, but Mon, this isn't helping."

Monica sighed. "Rach, the apartment isn't going to be nice and organized unless everything is in its place." She grabbed some towels and handed them to Rachel. "Now, these go in the hall closet. They're the guest towels."

Rachel sighed and went to put them away. She didn't want to know why she and Ross needed guest towels. But that's how the rest of the day went. Monica told everyone where to put things and by the time they were all done no one was happy with Monica. That night when Ross and Rachel were relaxing on the couch she looked at him. "Next time, we'll do it ourselves and then tell Monica after!"

"Yes, but then she'll come over and reorganize and clean everything when we're not there," said Ross. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Something with you." Rachel flashed him a smile.

"Good, cause, I uh, I wanna take you out tomorrow night." Ross had a plan for the next night and wanted everything to go perfect.

"Okay. What do you want me to wear?"

"Wear that black dress that I love," said Ross, also grinning.

The next day, Ross was at a Kohl's looking for an engagement ring. For the past couple weeks he had been all over New York trying to find the right one. Now he finally found it. The ring was white gold with three diamonds, the center one was round and slightly larger than the square ones on either side. He told the cashier that it was the one he wanted, and as she was putting it in a box for him, he heard a voice behind him.

"Ross, what are you doing here?" asked Phoebe. She normally didn't come to stores like this but she needed some gifts for the triplets.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ross instead.

"Getting some stuff for the triplets," said Phoebe.

"Sir, here's your ring," said the cashier.

Phoebe gasped as Ross took the bag. "Oh my God! You're going to propose!"

Ross grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. But you can't tell anyone!"

"My lips are sealed," promised Phoebe.

* * *

That night Ross took Rachel to Olive Garden. His plan was to propose during dessert. They'd already had dinner and now they were waiting for their desert. Ross cleared his throat and looked at Rachel. "Rach, you and I, we've been through a lot. But our mistakes and everything we've gone through has only brought us closer." Ross pulled out the box and went over to Rachel and got down on one knee. "So, Rachel, will you marry me?"

Rachel stared at him in amazement. She could feel her eyes fill with tears. She hadn't thought much about getting married to Ross someday. She was just trying to enjoy everyday with him. But as she looked at him she knew there was only one answer she wanted to say. So she nodded her head and said, "Yes, Ross, I will marry you." She smiled at him.

Ross smile as he put the ring on her finger. They celebrated with some wine and dessert then made their way back to Monica and Chandler's. All four of their friends were hanging out when they got there.

"Hey!" said Monica. "How was the date?"

"Ohh, it was amazing!" said Rachel. She held up her left hand to show off her engagement ring. "We got engaged!"

Monica squealed in delight and ran over to hug her best friend and her big brother. "Oh! I'm so happy for you! We gotta start planning! We'll need caterers, flowers, oh I'm so glad a made a book of possible wedding ideas when we were younger! Hold on!" Monica rushed to her room to get the book.

Phoebe, Joey, and Chandler all came to congratulate their friends. "So, who gets to be the best man?" asked Joey. "Your almost second wedding doesn't count!"

Ross shrugged. "I don't know yet, I'll have to think about it."

"Fine, but it better be me!" said Joey.

Monica came back carrying a purple binder. "Rach, I want you to look at this and decide by next week. You too, Ross."

"God, Mon, how many are there?" asked Rachel.

"Two hundred. But this is the one I did for when you would marry Ross!" said Rachel.

"How many are there?"

"There were twelve. Well, actually eleven. But I threw those out. I just knew you would marry Ross," said Monica

"There were eleven others?" shrieked Rachel.

"Well, yeah, but they didn't count."

"What'd you do with the others?" asked Ross.

"I just said I threw them out, Ross. Were you not listening?" asked Monica. "Besides, yours was the one one that mattered."

Ross looked up and muttered, "Thank you, God."

"Now, I have categorized this by season and then subcategorized it by budget and the type of wedding," explained Monica.

Ross and Rachel left promising to look at the ideas as soon as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so so so sorry it has taken me so long to update! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

****A few days later, Rachel was looking through the book for some ideas. She and Ross agreed that they wanted to get married in a church. And that was about it. They had told their parents about the engagement and Rachel's parent's offered to pay for almost all of it. First she and Ross needed to choose a date. She was picturing a June wedding with a honeymoon to Greece. She was thinking about June sixteenth when Ross walked in.

"Hey," greeted Ross.

"June sixteenth," answered Rachel.

"Uh, what?"

"Our wedding day, Ross. June sixteenth, two thousand and one.

"That sounds nice."

Rachel checked off an item on her list. "Okay, now we have a date. We just need to figure out all the other stuff." Rachel sighed.

Ross looked over the list. "Geez, that's a long list."

"Well, tell Monica. The list was at the front of this stupid book." Rachel held up the wedding planning book. "Oh, I was thinking, Ben should be the ring bearer."

"I'm sure he'd like that," answered Ross. "Luckily, we have him this weekend and we can tell him."

"Have you told Carol?" asked Rachel. She was glad Ross still got along with his ex-wife.

Ross sighed. "No." He grabbed the phone and dialed Carol and Susan's number. "I'll tell her now. Carol? Hey, it's me, Ross."

"Please tell me you can still keep Ben this weekend!" said Carol when she answered the phone.

"What? Of course I can!" said Ross. "I was calling to tell you that I'm getting married."

"Wait, you got married two years ago."

Ross didn't like to be reminded, but he was glad that he didn't have two failed marriages. "Yeah, well, it didn't happen, since I said the wrong name."

"You said the wrong name? Why would you do that?" asked Carol.

Ross sighed. "Because I love Rachel, I said her name."

"Rachel? Your Rachel?"

"Yes, Carol, that's the one. Rachel and I just got engaged the other night." Ross headed into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I actually like Rachel." Carol had never cared for Emily or Julie. She could tell Ross wasn't truly happy with either of them. But she could tell how happy he was when he had dated Rachel. "Ross, I know you two will be happy together. When will you tell Ben?"

"I planned to tell him this weekend, I just had to call and tell you first. Rachel and I want him to be our ring bearer."

"Ben would love that. Thanks for telling me first, and I'll see you Friday afternoon. Congratulations."

"Bye." Ross hung up and went back to the living room. "Carol agreed to let Ben be our ring bearer."

"Oh, good! Ohh, I have a cousin who's little girl is about Ben's age who could be our flower girl. I'll call her and ask if Olivia can be in the wedding," said Rachel. She smiled at the thought of planning her dream wedding to Ross. She just couldn't wait until June sixteenth.

* * *

On Friday, Ross picked Ben up from preschool. When they were back at the apartment, Ross fixed Ben a snack. They sat at the table and Ross looked at his son.  
"So, uh, Ben, I have some good news."

"What is it, Daddy," asked Ben.

"Well, you know Rachel?"

"Daddy, you've been dating her for a very long time," said Ben.

"Right, well, Rach, and I are getting married. And we want you to be the ring bearer."

Ben looked at his father. "What's that?"

"Well, uh, you'll be in the wedding, and you'll walk down the aisle, holding a pillow, with the rings on it," answered Ross.

"Okay." Ben finished his peanut butter crackers.

"You'll be in the wedding?"

Ben nodded. "Can I go play now?"

Before Ross could answer, Rachel walked in. "Hey! So I had lunch with my cousin Carrie and she agreed to let Olivia be the flower girl."

"That's great!" said Ross. "Uh, shouldn't we probably get them together and make sure they'll get along?"

Rachel looked at him. "Of course, Carrie wants to set up a play date tomorrow for Ben and Olivia."

"Yeah, sure, what time?"

"Um, two I think? Carrie said she would bring Olivia by and let them play for a while."

"Sounds good. Ben's going to play for a while. I need to go down to the college and grade some papers before the end of the semester. I'll bring home pizza."

Rachel told him bye and then watched Ben play for a while. Later, she and Ross looked at the list and decided to call florists and caterers the next day.


End file.
